No Sugar, Sugar
No Sugar, Sugar was supposed to be the 56th episode of Hannah Montana. The title is a reference to the song by The Archies called "Sugar, Sugar." This episode was later replaced by Uptight (Oliver's Alright) and now counts as the season 2 finale. Plot Miley and Lilly mistakenly believe that Oliver has a crush on the school nurse when they see him giving her candy. When they instead learn that Oliver's secretly dealing with the news of being diabetic, the friends work overtime to keep him away from all things sweet. Meanwhile Robby Ray schemes to keep Jackson's latest girlfriend, Allison (who has been successfully tutoring him, thus raising his grades), from wanting to break up with him. To cheer Oliver up, Hannah and Lola take Mike Standley III to meet Traci Van Horn for the first time at her Sweet Sixteen-gala. To their shock, the party has a candy theme (making it a literal "sweet" 16), and sugary confections are everywhere. In attempting to keep Mike from temptation, Hannah and Lola cause chocolatey chaos, disrupting the gathering, and ultimately making messy birthday girl, Traci, swear off sweets forever. When confronted by Mike over their behavior, Hannah and Lola confess they know about his condition. The trio talk things out: Oliver admits to the girls that while he certainly appreciates them looking out for him and their concern about his condition, he explains to them that he can still have sugar, he just has to be a lot more careful about what he eats and has to be sure to regularly check his insulin and blood sugar levels. Airdate No Sugar, Sugar was supposed to air on November 2, 2008 and be the finale of season 2, but the episode was pulled due to complaints from parents that belonged to the non-profit "Children with Diabetes" organization after watching a sneak peak of the episode on Disney Channel On-Demand."The Truth About the 'Hannah Montana' Diabetes Episode" written by Parade. Parents of the organization saw the episode in being in poor taste and being completely miss-informed of its main topic. It did aired on Disney affiliates around the world, however, excluding the United States. The episode was then "re-evaluated" and a modified version aired on September 20, 2009 in the US. According to Mitchel Musso, the episode was edited, some scenes re-shot, and the episode title was changed to Uptight (Oliver's Alright). Even though the original take was pulled, the original episode aired during a re-run block of the show on US Disney Channel once, on December 12th, 2016 at 6pm EST, most likely as a programming errorTwitter user AFuseAvoc sees re-airing of No Sugar Sugar airing during the late 2016 series re-run.. Trivia *Miley said that a girl named Pamela was a survivor of the " Oken Natural Gas Disaster of 2006. " This shows that Oliver once had let one rip, hence the 'Natural Gas'. *Lola told Tracy that no one believes she is 16. *If the episode did air on November 2, 2008, there could've been a continuity error. Miley and Lilly suspected that Oliver had a crush on the school nurse, but he started dating Joannie two episodes earlier. *Due to the re-shoots, there are a lot of changes: *#In No Sugar, Sugar, when talking about his diabetes, Oliver says that he wants to eat sugar really badly but can't have it. However, in Uptight (Oliver's Alright), he corrects them and says that he has Type 1 Diabetes, which means he can have sugar as long as he checks his diet and blood sugar. *#In No Sugar, Sugar, Jackson's hair is exactly how it was shown in Season Two but at the end of Uptight (Oliver's Alright), his hair is short as shown in Season Three. *#Milly, Lilly and Oliver look older at Tracy's party in Uptight (Oliver's Alright) than in No Sugar, Sugar. *#Tracy's complaining about "Hannah" and "Lola"'s craving for sugar at the party is different from both versions: No Sugar, Sugar ''- She got chocolate poured on her and ran off crying "I'm so done with sweet sixteens!". ''Uptight (Oliver's Alright) - She complained to the leaving guests that she had enough food to feed two whales. *# In No Sugar, Sugar, "Lola" visibly gets a pot belly after eating too much at Tracy's party. In Uptight (Oliver's Alright), both "Lola" and "Hannah" end up bloating themselves up. * A mother complained in a demand version of 'No sugar sugar' so it had to be re shot and edited. * While all four seasons of Hannah Montana are currently available to watch on the streaming service Disney+ (as of Nov. 2019), because of the status of this episode and likely due to the episode being initially pulled, the original take of the episode is not available to watch on any US digital streaming platforms. Instead, the modified episodehttps://www.disneyplus.com/series/hannah-montana/1vh0XeFe9vyW, Uptight (Oliver's Alright), is replaced as the season 2 finale. * Regardless of the episode status of No Sugar, Sugar in the USA, the original version has sometimes been shown in some international Disney Channel networks after 2009, such as Latin America. The reasoning as to why it's airing after the episode was pulled and replaced with Uptight (Oliver's Alright) remains unknown, but is most likely a regional mastering error as the modified episode does air internationally. References Category:Un aired episodes